Human anatomy
by myhobrien
Summary: Trad! Derek a décidé de reprendre ses études et une personne inattendue se proposera pour l'aider à réviser.


**Bonjour !**

**Je suis de retour avec un nouvel OS, un plus court cette fois.**

**Pairing : Derek/Stiles avec quelques sous-entendus mais rien de grave.**

**Disclaimer : Comme toujours les personnages appartiennent à Jeff Davis et l'histoire à l'auteur.**

* * *

« Heu, qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demande Stiles en pointant le livre que Derek a ouvert devant lui.

Derek le regarde par-dessus ses lunettes. « C'est un livre d'anatomie. »

« Anatomie des loups-garous ? »

« Non. »

« Anatomie des fées ? »

« Non, Stiles. Des humains. »

« Oh. Pourquoi tu lis ça ? »

« J'étudie. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai un test demain. »

Il y eu un silence dans la pièce.

« Attend, quoi ? » demande Stiles, ses mains devant lui comme s'il pouvait arrêter le temps et rembobiner, parce qu'il est presque sûr d'avoir entendu Derek dire qu'il avait un test.

« J'ai un test demain et je dois réviser. »

Non, apparemment il a bien dit un test. « Tu as un test ? Comme quand tu vas à l'école ? »

Derek soupire. « Oui, Stiles. Comme en classe. Une classe d'anatomie humaine. J'ai un test et j'ai besoin de mémoriser tous les groupes de muscles du corps, okay. Donc, peux-tu t'en aller ? »

« Non. Pourquoi tu vas à l'école ? »

Derek tourne son siège pour faire face à Stiles. « C'est calme ici dernièrement, et j'ai décidé de retourner à l'école, finir ma licence. »

« Licence de… ? »

« Médecine. Je… Je voulais être médecin avant… tout ça. Et quand Laura et moi sommes allés à New York, elle m'a poussée à aller à l'université. Donc j'ai commencé puis elle est partie et… tu connais la suite. »

Stiles tire une chaise de la table et la ramène à côté de Derek avant de s'y asseoir.

« C'est bien » dit-il, parce que ça l'était. C'est bien que Derek évolue dans sa vie, et il veut faire quelque chose pour aider les autres. Mais c'est aussi vraiment génial parce que maintenant Stiles peut imaginer Derek ne portant rien d'autre qu'une blouse de laboratoire et un stéthoscope, ce qui est _vraiment_ super.

« Tu as besoin d'aide ? Pour réviser ? »

« Tu veux m'aider à réviser ? »

« Ouais ! Je veux dire… quoi de mieux pour réviser l'anatomie qu'un schéma vivant devant toi ? » Stiles lève les mains pour s'indiquer lui-même.

Derek le fixe du regard. « Je ne peux pas voir tes muscles à travers ta peau. »

Stiles laisse retomber ses bras le long de son corps et lève les yeux au ciel. « Très bien. Peu importe. Je peux t'interroger. »

Derek était réticent, mais il fit glisser le livre et laissa Stiles lui poser des questions sur les noms des muscles.

* * *

Il fallut quelques semaines (et Stiles était vraiment obstiné à interroger Derek à propos de sa classe et de ce qu'il apprenait, mais aussi à l'aider à étudier) avant que Derek ne trouve finalement pourquoi Stiles se montrer si utile et venait toujours à son appartement.

« Dooonc, vous avez commencé quel chapitre dans ta classe d'anatomie ? » demande Stiles sans subtilité quand il se laisse tomber à côté de Derek sur le canapé. Il penche la tête pour regarder le livre ouvert sur les genoux du brun. « C'est un pénis. »

Derek grogne. « Bon boulot, Stiles. A+ pour toi Captain Obvious. »

Stiles roule les yeux parce que les insultes de Derek craignent. « Je vais émettre une hypothèse au hasard et dire que tu étudies les systèmes de reproduction ? »

« Ouaip. »

Stiles se rapproche de Derek. « Tu veux me prendre comme schéma vivant maintenant ? » demande-t-il, haussant les sourcils d'une manière suggestive.

Derek ferme le livre et fixe la table devant lui. Puis il se tourne vers Stiles avant de poser sa main sur la cuisse de l'adolescent et de la remonter lentement. Il voit Stiles déglutir difficilement et peut entendre les battements affolés de son cœur. Il se penche en avant, entrant dans l'espace personnel de Stiles, et son regard suit la langue de l'adolescent qui lèche nerveusement ses lèvres.

« Je pense que c'est une excellente idée » dit Derek, un sourire sournois sur le visage.

« C'est… C'est vrai ? » couine Stiles.

Derek hoche la tête, continuant de se pencher vers Stiles alors que celui-ci se recule jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tout les deux allongés sur le canapé, Derek surplombant Stiles. « Oui. Dois-je t'enlever tes vêtements, ou tu le feras toi-même ? »

* * *

Stiles apprit la semaine suivante que la classe de Derek n'étudiera les systèmes de reproduction que le mois prochain.

* * *

**Le lien vers le texte originale : yomikoda*.*tumblr*.*com/post/93421325583 (en enlevant les astérisques)**

**Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Laisser une review ne fait de mal à personne et ça me permettrait de m'améliorer !**


End file.
